Birth of an Emo
by Pentype
Summary: Set before the first St Trinian's movie. Andrea used to be happy and outgoing. She was as normal as it was possible to be for a St Trinian's girl. What happened to make her the introverted, unhappy emo Annabelle meets on her first day?
1. Chapter 1

It was unusual for silence to fall upon St Trinian's. On any normal day, classes would be rowdy, free periods more so, and you could always count on the first years to be in the thick of some madcap scheme involving smoke clouds, funny smells, or deafening explosions. It was very unusual indeed for silence to fall upon the school.

That day, there were no classes. Every girl and teacher was congregated on the grass beside the fountain. The only sounds puncturing the meeting were the occasional sniffles from younger students. Kelly Jones stepped forward, to the edge of the grave. She had been dreading this moment; the moment she would have to find the words to make the world right again. The fact is, there was no making it right. A horrific accident had claimed the life of one of their own.

Drake's parents had been expecting a boy, but the name had stuck when their daughter popped out into the world. She had been a miracle, conceived by accident, both parents believing they were infertile. They had loved her fiercely until a drunk driver ended their lives when Drake was four.

Her life hadn't been easy after that, but she'd never allowed her spirit to be broken. She smiled beautifully and laughed loudly in spite of the string of tragedies her life had been before St Trinian's. She'd never talked about it; she never wanted to dwell on a painful history. She had been all about making new, happy memories. And now here she was, under six feet of dirt in a wooden box. The final tragedy.

Kelly felt disconnected as she spoke about Drake. She was barely aware of herself standing there. She knew her mouth was moving but couldn't feel it. She heard as though the sound was coming from the opposite end of a long tunnel. Quiet, with a hint of an echo. She was only vaguely aware of the words she was saying, all eyes fixed on her. Almost all eyes.

Andrea didn't want to look at Kelly. She was angry. She knew it wasn't fair, it wasn't Kelly's fault Drake was dead. It wasn't Kelly's fault there were no words that could bring her back. Somebody had to try to help everyone through this, and Kelly as head girl had stepped up. But that didn't change the fact that Andrea was angry, and she needed to blame _somebody._


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly stumbled through a, smoky, dimly lit corridor. Under the influence of a cocktail of alcohol and illegal drugs, everything around her seemed to be designed as a relentless assault on her senses, from the pounding bass to the sweet, slightly citrus scent of marijuana. It was the bright light however, that forced her to leave the party in search of the relative darkness and comfort outside. Kelly Jones needed to sober up.

Attempting to use the wall for balance was proving rather difficult due to the vibrations travelling through the entire school. Whatever drugs she had taken, and there were many, had combined to create the effect of a large bouncy castle trying to throw her off. A few intense minutes later, the head girl threw herself through the back doors and landed for a well-earned rest on the damp grass.

"Oh Kel, you really are a big old doodle-face. A great big pumpkin pasty," she whined to herself, giggling at how absurd she was being. "Nonsense, nonsense, nonsense," she said in a baby voice.

Flash Harry listened with mild amusement from his seat near the fountain. He rarely visited the school unless it was for business, but he wanted to be at the memorial party. Drake had been special. Not Kelly Jones special, but she was pretty and funny and one of the few who could match him for sarcasm, something he greatly admired. She was also one of the few who didn't buy into all this tribe nonsense that teenage girls got mixed up in. Her, and Kelly, and Andrea, they didn't belong to a group or a clique, they did their own thing and maintained independence.

Flash waited a while for the giggling to subside. Kelly had been completely off her head when he'd left her inside and she needed to come down. He wanted her. She knew it and everyone else knew it and they teased him about it all the time. In her current state, she'd give him anything he wanted but he couldn't have her, not like that. She had to come willingly or not at all. Flash might be a common criminal but he still had his pride.

"You alright, Kel?" he called over to where she was still lying on the ground.

"Issat you, Flash?" she slurred as she tried to stand.

"Nah, it's the King of Bermuda," he shot back.

Kelly finally managed to push herself into a standing position, waiting a few seconds to find her balance before taking cautious steps in the direction of the fountain. "Well, your royal highness, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Flash's good humour vanished instantly. "Come to pay my respects," he mumbled. "How's Andrea doing?"

Kelly sighed. "She's not talking to anyone. She's not doing well."

Flash guided her to sit next to him, keeping one arm around her. "She'll come around. She's strong that one."

"Maybe," she said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Maybe not. It wasn't puppy love or a phase like it was with me and JJ. It felt…permanent."

Flash could only take Kelly's word for it. Business meant that he wasn't around the school very much and he had very little interest in relationships among the girls anyway. With very few exceptions, the St Trinian's girls were strictly business partners. Letting things get personal, bringing emotion into it only made things messy and complicated. Like now, for instance. He'd turned down a six-figure business opportunity to spend the night grieving with a beautiful girl who would never reciprocate his feelings.

He could still be back in London in time to salvage the deal if he left right away. He jumped to his feet suddenly, almost knocking Kelly into the fountain. He managed to grab her by the waist and stand her upright, but he held on to her a little too long and she pulled away.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you, Flash," she said in that cold, detached way he hated.

He took a step backwards. "See you next week, usual time." He turned on his heel and walked briskly back to his car, Kelly watching his shadow retreat into the darkness, a small smile appearing for a fraction of a second. She would never admit it to anyone but she loved the attention from Flash.

As the car engine faded in the distance, the head girl turned back towards the doors to rejoin the party.


End file.
